My Memory
by seika hoshino
Summary: Kini ia telah tiada , hanya tersisa kenangan bersamanya.Yesterday was all we had.Freya x Hagen , one shot fic. No flame please .Note: Author terbiasa bikin fic genre humor , jadi bila fic ini kurang angst mohon kritik dan sarannya .


A/N: Hidup Hagen x Freyaaaa!*ditendang fans Hyoga x Freya* Uhm, saya lagi pengen bikin fic genre romance yang one shot nih , semoga suka .

Disclaimer: SS bukan punya saya , kecuali saya punya izin seperti Shiori Teshirogi*hiks*

Lagu after the love has gone bukan punya saya , tapi punya Earth, Wind and Fire + David Foster

Warning: Di fic segala sesuatu itu mungkin , jadi sah2 aja kalo ada yang sedikit beda hehehe...

Setting waktu : Sebelum SS tamat dan para God Warrior belum dibangkitkan.

* * *

><p><strong>My Memory<strong>

Malam di Asgard , Istana Valhalla...

Freya duduk di ranjangnya , memeluk lututnya dan terdiam . Matanya kosong menatap jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan luar Asgard yang sedang diterpa hujan salju . Seperti biasanya...

Monoton.

Satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan kehidupannya sekarang .Kata yang merupakan sinonim dari membosankan , dan bila digambarkan dalam seni sama saja artinya dengan 'tak berwarna' ...

Sebenarnya bukan hanya ia saja, Hilda juga baru mengalami saat2 berat ... Karena mereka baru saja menghadiri upacara pemakaman para God Warrior yang gugur .Mayat2 mereka telah dikumpulkan sehari sebelumnya dan hari ini dikuburkan dan disemayamkan di Valhalla .

Kira2 bagaimana perasaan sang putri Asgrad ini? Mari kita liat isi hatinya...

* * *

><p>Aku menghela nafas , ini sudah ke 5 kalinya sejak aku tiba di kamarku .Tapi kurasa biarpun aku membuang nafas sampai udara di paru - paruku habispun , keadaan tak akan berubah ...<p>

Ya , aku tetap sedih . Ok aku senang karena Asgard dan dunia bisa diselamatkan , tapi tetap saja aku dan Kak Hilda merasa kehilangan para ksatria kami .Kak Hilda sendiri sebenarnya merasa terpukul dengan kematian Siegfried .Meski ia mencoba untuk tegar dan berusaha untuk meyembunyikannya tapi aku tahu kalo diam – diam ia sering menatap bintang Alpha Dubhe pada malam hari di balik jendela kamarnya .Kebetulan posisi kamar dan jendelaku berdekatan dengannya , makanya aku bisa tahu .

Aku mengintip dari jendelaku sekarang . Sepertinya Kakak sedang tidur , buktinya gordennya ditutup,salah satu kebiasaannya sebelum tidur . Kakak pasti lelah sekali hari ini , baik secara mental maupun fisik .

Akhirnya untuk mengusir kebosanan , aku memutuskan untuk memutar lagu dengan tape recorderku yang sudah agak tua , tapi masih bisa dipake sih .Aku mengambil CD lagu jazzku dan menyetelnya . Alunan musik terdengar...

Benar juga kata Mime , alunan musik bisa menenangkan jiwa.

Sambil mendengarkan lagu2 penyegar jiwa itu , aku membereskan buku – buku yang kutaruh sembarangan di meja dan kususun di rak . Saat sedang beres2 , tiba2 aku mendengar bunyi benda jatuh .Ah , album foto rupanya...

Aku memungut album tua yang bewarna biru itu .Kubalik halaman demi halaman . Ada foto Kakak dan aku yang baru lahir , ada foto Ayah dan Ibu saat mereka masih hidup, ada foto aku dan Kakak yang sedang main kereta luncur ,ahhh jadi kangen dengan masa kecil ..

Lalu mataku jatuh ke satu foto .Loh ini kan...Foto aku dan Hagen pas masih kecil ! Ah ini juga, foto Kakak , aku , Siegfried dan Hagen!Kubalik halaman lainnya dan ternyata foto yang bertema sama ada banyak.

Saat masih kecil .

Saat remaja .

Dan sekarang...

Fotoku yang terakhir bersama Hagen , saat kami sedang di taman yang membeku dan penuh salju . Kami sedang tertawa lepas sambil menggulung-gulung salju untuk dijadikan orang-orangan salju .Tapi karena aku terpeleset orang-orangan salju yang sudah susah payah dibuat itu jadi jatuh dan menimpa kepala Hagen . Belom sempat pulih rasa kagetku , Hagen sudah tertawa sambil mengambil salju di kepalanya dan melemparnya ke mukaku . Aku segera membalas serangan dan melemparnya lagi ke dia .Dan akhirnya kami jadi main perang-perangan salju sampe kena flu =="

Dan kakak yang sedang iseng memotret kejadian itu dan menaruhnya di albumku , dasar...

Hagen...

Kalo mendengar nama itu aku jadi teringat akan banyak hal ...

Banyak sekali kenangan yang terjadi diantara kami .Ukh dadaku jadi sakit , perasaan sedihku kumat lagi .Aku menoleh dan melihat buku matematika yang tergelatak di mejaku .Matematika ...

Anganku pun melayang , memflashback kejadian lampau di kepalaku...

* * *

><p>5 tahun yang lalu...<p>

Waktu itu aku masih kelas 4 tingkat sekolah dasar .Meski aku putri Asgard , Ayah tetap menyekolahkanku di sekolah , bukan homeschooling yang biasa diikuti bangsawan .Ibu meninggal setelah melahirkanku , jadi Kak Hilda dan Ayah yang mengawasiku .

Hagen saat itu kelas 6 . Ia 2 tahun lebih tua dariku , makanya ia sempat mengemongku juga pas aku lahir .Ia yang menjagaku bila ayah tak ada .Hagen dan Siegfried tinggal di Valhalla sejak mereka lahir . Sejak kecil mereka sudah dididik untuk menjadi ksatria , sesuai adat istiadat negara , selain itu mereka juga bekerja di Valhalla entah kerja jadi pembantu bila ada pelayan ga masuk kerja , atau apa saja ibaratnya kerja sambilan .Hagen orangnya ceria , lucu dan suka aneh2 tapi kalo marah galaknya minta ampun .Kebalikan dari Siegfried yang lebih sabar ,selalu tenang dan serius .

Intinya Kakak , ayah dan aku sudah kenal baik dengan mereka sejak dulu .

Nah waktu itu aku dapat nilai jelek di test mate . Sebenarnya ini salahku juga sih .Karena sehari sebelumnya aku ga blajar. Jadi begini :

Sejak dulu aku memang ga suka mate .Dan waktu itu aku memang lagi nakal – nakalnya sampe nekat ga belajar , dan kebetulan waktu itu ada pertunjukan perdana drama musikal di chanel tv favoritku . Nah , ga mungkin dong saya nonton di rumah , karena kalo ketahuan ayah bakal repot . Bisa – bisa aku dikurung di kamar seharian . Makanya aku bilang ke ayah kalo aku mau ke rumah temanku yang pintar dengan alasan pengen belajar bersama .Karena alasan tersebut , aku diizinkan pergi .

Sesampainya di rumah temanku itu , aku bahkan ga nyentuh buku sama sekali ! Aku dan temanku itu malah asyik nonton drama musikal di tv . 3 jam penuh ! Dan saat pulang ke rumah aku langsung tidur tanpa belajar lagi karena sudah ngantuk .

Benar juga tu pepatah .Apa yang kamu tabur akan kamu tuai . Ga sampai 24 jam kemudian dengan otak blank kukerjakan soal dengan susah payah . Dan saat pulang sekolah , hasil test dibagikan . Aku dapat angka delapan ngakak alias tiga ! Dan temanku yang otaknya udah encer sejak dari dalam kandungan ibunya itu dapet 100.

Aku langsung panik setengah mati . Apalagi membayangkan ekspresi ayah yang bila marah lebih galak dari singa , belum lagi hukuman yang seabrek . Aku dapat nilai 9 kebalik alias 6 aja rambut ayah sudah berdiri , apalagi 3 ? Tamat sudah riwayatku.

Akhirnya dengan suasana hati kacau aku menghampiri Hagen yang kebetulan waktu itu sedang ngerjain tugas di pepustakaan sekolah . Untung perpustakaan lagi sepi , dan pustakawannya juga lagi pergi makan , jadi langsung aja kutumpahkan semua kegalauanku ke sahabatku yang satu itu .

Setelah mendengar curhatanku yang panjang lebar dan permohonanku untuk membantu mengabarkan 'berita buruk' ini ke ayahku , akhirnya ia setuju untuk membantu .

"Yah , kita kan masih muda , sekali-kali bandel ga pa pa lah.."ujarnya santai .

"Lagian nilai segitu mah belom ada apa2nya , saya kalo ga belajar lebih parah lagi."

"Hah?Berapa?"tanyaku heran .

"Dua, hehehe.." jawabnya sambil nyengir.

GUBBRAAAKKKK!

"Yah , jangankan sayalah , masih banyak yang JAUH lebih parah ."lanjutnya sambil membereskan buku2nya dan bersiap pulang menemaniku .

Hmm, harus kuakui Hagen memang bukan seorang bintang pelajar . Hagen adalah penganut sistem SKS (sistem kebut semalam) dengan kata lain kau tak akan pernah melihatnya memegang buku , apalagi membacanya diluar musim ujian . Belum lagi Hagen juga harus menjalankan latihan militer yang menyiksa mental dan fisik , ia masih bisa masuk sekolah saja sudah syukur .

"Tapi Gen , gimana caranya kau akan beritahu ayah?"tanyaku penasaran.

Hagen tersenyum simpul "Tenang aja . Aku ada ide kok , ntar kamu liat aja sendiri.."

Selama perjalanan pulang aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati kira2 'jurus' pamungkas apa yang bakal ia pakai .Hagen sendiri diam selama perjalanan . Sepertinya ia sibuk mengatur rencana sesuai idenya itu di kepalanya .

Sesampainya di rumah dan bertemu ayah , hal pertama yang dilakukan Hagen setelah memberi hormat dan mengucapkan salam adalah memberi selamat . Baik ayah maupun aku langsung bengong .

Ayah yang tak mengerti maksud Hagen segera bertanya apa yang terjadi sampai ia mendapat ucapan selamat .

Hagen berdeham sebentar lalu mulai bicara,"Jadi begini Yang mulia , sebelum ke inti pembicaraan saya mau bercerita tentang seorang anak . Anak ini dicap bodoh karena ia selalu gagal dalam pelajaran sekolah , bahkan gurunya sendiri menganggap ia anak idiot yang masa depannya suram dan hanya akan membuat malu keluarga .Tapi berkat kerja keras , kreativitas , dan kelihaiannya melihat sesuatu yang tak terlihat orang lain ,akhirnya ia menjadi orang sukses dan namanya tetap terkenal sampai sekarang sebagai orang paling jenius sedunia . Orang itu adalah Albert Einsten . Nah nona Freya ini juga punya ciri calon orang sukses , karena nilai test matematikanya yang sekarang ini kurang lebih sama dengan nilai test Einsten saat masih SD ."

Mampus!Ternyata 'jurus' yang dipake Hagen itu adalah taktik 'mengarang indah' yang konon sering dipake Hagen kalo lagi kepepet ga bisa ngerjain soal essay . Gila juga nih si Hagen ! Entah tu cerita masa kecil Einsten beneran atau cuma karangan versi dia aja .Emang dasar si Hagen ini otaknya penuh dengan ide gila .

"Nona Freya sebenarnya bisa dapat nilai yang lebih baik kok , tapi sayang keadaan tidak memungkinkan , gurunya memang guru killer yang kalo ngasih soal tu seenak jidat , jumlahnya banyak tapi waktunya cuma satu jam . Dan Nona Freya yang kebetulan sedang kebelet tidak bisa ke toilet karena harus ngerjain soal yang beranak pinak dalam waktu terbatas , belom lagi gurunya ini suka curigaan dikit2 disangka nyontek . Jadi karena grogi dan kurang konsentrasi itulah nilainya berakhir seperti ini . Tapi tindakan nona ini patut diacungi jempol loh . Biasanya anak lain pasti akan memilih bohong atau mengkambinghitamkan gurunya , tapi nona Freya memilih meminta bantuan saya untuk bicara pada Anda karena ia tahu meski ia tidak berani , bukan berarti ia boleh tidak jujur pada Anda . Kecerdikan adalah salah satu ciri calon orang sukses seperti Einsten tadi , jadi harap maklum kalau sekarang nona Freya belum berhasil dalam pelajaran ."jelas Hagen panjang lebar . Buset deh makin ngaco aja nih si Hagen , mana ngomongnya blak-blakan gitu .

Sementara Hagen sibuk ngoceh panjang lebar sambil menunjukkan kertas testku, aku merasa badanku panas dingin . Waswas banget dengan omongan Hagen yang rada – rada ngawur itu . Apalagi Hagen kan penganut paham "sah-sah aja bohong dikit asal tidak merugikan pihak lain". Bisa dipastikan ceritaku tadi udah ditambah-tambahi dan dirombak sehingga bisa jadi seperti yang baru saja ia ceritakan ke ayah . Hagen bahkan sama sekali ga menyinggung tentang aku yang nonton di rumah temanku yang menjadi alasan utama aku bisa dapet nilai jelek .

Ekspresi ayah tak bisa kubaca .Antara bengong, bingung, heran , kaget , dan ekspresi lainnya jadi semakin ga jelas karena bercampur-campur .Tapi sepertiya ayah terpengaruh oleh kata – kata Hagen yang biar ngawur tapi terdengar meyakinkan . Apalagi Hagen menambahkan referensi kalo – kalo ayah tak percaya dengan kata - katanya .

Akhirnya setelah mendengar ciri – ciri anak "cerdas" dan karena merasa tak enak pada Hagen bila harus memarahiku lagi , ayah memaafkanku dengan syarat aku harus memperbaiki nilaiku . Setelah berjanji dan meminta maaf pada ayah , aku menghela nafas lega .

Waktu itu aku mengucapkan terima kasih dan memeluknya dengan erat sampai –sampai Hagen sesak nafas . Lalu setelah menunaikan tugasnya , Hagen kembali ke asrama tempat ia tinggal .

Tahun-tahun berlalu ...

Dari anak kecil , aku mulai berubah menjadi gadis.

Dari anak usia akil baliq , Hagen mulai berubah menjadi pemuda dewasa .

Tak banyak yang berubah , meski kulit Hagen ( dulu sebelum ke goa magma) yang tadinya putih berangsur menjadi gelap seiring dengan bertambahnya usia dan beban latihannya di goa magma . Tapi sifatnya tetap saja nyeleneh dan santai .

Kami tetap menjadi sahabat , malah hubungan kami semakin erat .Memang sih kadang2 kita suka berantem juga , tapi akhirnya salah satu dari kita akan minta maaf dan berbaikan lagi .

Tapi karena mulut orang yang suka iseng , gosip mulai bertebaran bahwa aku pacaran dengan Hagen . Aku dan Hagen sih cuek aja , toh keakraban kami hanya sebatas teman . Setidaknya itulah yang kupikirkan .

Saat ayah meninggal , aku sempat melihat pak penasihat memanggil Siegfried dan Hagen untuk berbicara secara pribadi . Aku tak tahu apa yang penasihat itu katakan , tapi yang jelas sejak saat itu sikap Hagen dan Siegfried berubah drastis . Sikap mereka menjadi formal sebagaimana sikap bawahan pada atasan .

Aku bertanya pada Hagen kenapa , tapi ia tak mau menjawab . Akhirnya aku tahu jawabannya dari Kak Hilda . Sejak diangkat jadi Ratu , penasihat mengharuskan Hagen dan Siegfried untuk mulai bersikap sebagaimana layaknya sikap ksatria pada ratu , dan lagi mereka sudah bukan anak-anak .

Kak Hilda awalnya tak setuju , tapi demi menghormati tradisi ayah , akhirnya kakak memutuskan untuk menurut .

Aku sempat kecewa menghadapi kenyataan ini .Menyadari bahwa aku tak bisa lagi bersikap selayaknya teman biasa , tapi sebagai putri adik sang ratu .

Waktu pun terus berlalu ...

Gosip itu memang sudah tak terdengar lagi . Tapi tetap saja aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh .

Sikap Hagen .Tadinya kupikir karena itu hanya perasaanku saja dan aku sering menepis hal ini dari pikiranku . Aku tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya , tapi tatapan mata Hagen ...

Bukan lagi tatapan mata seorang sahabat , tapi sesuatu yang lebih dalam lagi dari itu .

Kadang bila aku memegang tangannya aku melihat semu merah yang samar di wajahnya .Meski ia berusaha keras bersikap formal , tapi tetap saja ia suka terlihat kikuk dan salah tingkah .

Dan semakin lama , aku sadar kalau aku juga semakin aneh .Bukan sikapku , tapi perasaanku . Aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya , merasa senang mengobrol dengannya di depan perapian . Bila aku sedang melamun , bayangan wajahnya selalu terbayang jelas di pikiranku .Sadar atau tidak aku selalu memikirkannya bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu alasannya .

Aku tak mengerti dan tak bisa menjelaskannya . Menjelaskan perasaanku ini sama saja seperti menjelaskan sastra Leo Tolstoy atau Alexander Puskhin pada nenek pelayanku yang ga ngerti baca tulis .

Tapi anehnya aku mampu menyembunyikan perasaanku ini dan menguburnya jauh di dalam hati . Ya , sampai tragedi itu merenggut nyawa Hagen ...

Konflik Asgard dengan Sanctuary ...

Yang dimulai dengan Kak Hilda yang disihir Poseidon dengan cincin nibelungen .

Sebagai salah satu pemuda yang terpilih menjadi God Warrior , tentu saja Hagen berpihak pada Kakak tanpa tahu dan tidak mau tahu bahwa kakak menjadi jahat karena cincin nibelungen .

Aku yang mengetahui kenyataan sebenarnya , mencari bantuan lewat saint Athena dan bertemu dengan Cygnus Hyoga . Dan kesalahpahaman pun terjadi .

Aku dan Hyoga tak punya maksud atau hubungan apapun. Aku hanya tak ingin mereka saling menyakiti .Aku tak tahu apa yang dikatakan Hyoga sampai Hagen marah besar seperti itu .Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa Hagen bersikeras tak mau menerima kenyataan .

"Hagen, kakak disihir oleh cincin nibelungen!Kakak yang sekarang bukan lagi kakak yang dulu, kumohon percayalah!"kataku saat tiba di goa magma tempat Hagen hampir membunuh Hyoga .

"Freya –sama , memperlakukan kakakmu sendiri seperti itu, ini tidak adil! Siapa sih pria itu untuk kamu ? ! "sahutnya marah .

"Bukan Hagen, kau salah paham!Aku-"ucapanku kemudian dipotong Hyoga .

"Benar Hagen kau salah paham ,kenapa kau tak mau percaya?"

"Diam kau!Ini semua SALAHMU!" Hagen malah semakin keras kepala . Oh, demi Odin , apa sih yang Hyoga lakukan selama pertarungan sampe Hagen jadi sentimen gitu?

"Ini BUKAN SALAHKU, dasar BODOH!"Hyoga jadi ikutan sewot .

"Oh, lantas salah siapa?Dasar penipu!"

"Aku tidak menipu!Itu semua salah cincin nibelung jelek itu dasar kepala batu!"

"PEMBOHONG!"

"BUKAN! DASAR BATU!"

"Hyoga , aku benar – benar membencimu ! ! ! " teriak Hagen dengan segala kebencian yang tersimpan di hatinya .

Aku terkejut . Mata Hagen , aku sampai tak mengenalinya lagi . Hagen dengan sorot mata penuh amarah dan benci , benarkah orang ini Hagen ?Benarkah ia Hagen yang sama dengan Hagen yang selalu menjadi sahabatku, kala duka dan senang ? Hagen yang selalu membuatku tertawa dengan tingkahnya? Hagen yang selalu tertawa dengan suara keras , dan yang selalu menatapku dengan lembut? Benarkah dia...?

Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi, aku muak dengan ini semua!

Tepat saat Hagen mengambil ancang - ancang , aku berteriak dan berdiri di depan Hyoga sambil merentangkan tangan.

"CUKUP!Hentikan ini semua Hagen!"

"Freya-sama , tolong minggir!"

"Tidak! Kau harus membunuhku dulu!"

"...!"

Hagen terbelalak .Shock .

"Hagen percayalah padaku!"

"Freya-sama! Kumohon minggir!"

"Tidak!"

Mata Hagen berubah . Penuh dengan kebingungan , kesedihan, kemarahan, kekecewaan ,dan emosi yang tak pernah kuduga,kecemburuan... Semua bersatu menjadi sakit hati dan membuat amarahnya semakin menyala dengan sempurna .

Tak mungkin , aku tak mengerti untuk apa Hagen cemburu seperti itu ? Bukankah aku ini hanya sahabatnya ?

Dengan cosmonya, Hagen mengangkat seluruh magma yang ada di goa itu , magma naik sampai ke langit2 dan menetes jatuh ke tanah tempat kami berpijak .Dari cosmonya , aku tahu bahwa ia tak main-main .

"Freya-sama, kalau ini keinginan anda , MATILAH DEMI HILDA-SAMA!GREAT ARDENT PRESSURE!"

Kobaran api dan ombak magma meluncur ke arahku dan Hyoga . Setelah itu semuanya gelap .

Aku tak tahu apakah aku sudah mati atau hanya pingsan .

Aku terbangun mendengar seruan nyaring yang anehnya terdengar semakin lama semakin jelas.

"Freya-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Aku langsung terbangun . Suara itu, tak salah lagi! Hagen , dimana dia ?

Aku syok melihat Hagen terkapar . Sementara Hyoga berdiri tak jauh tampak kelelahan .

Ukh, tubuhku rasanya sakit, seperti baru menghantam benda keras ,tapi aku tak peduli, aku harus ke tempatnya biarpun harus merangkak . Sambil merangkak dengan susah payah aku berharap, walaupun kemungkinannya kecil , tapi aku berharap ia masih hidup .

Aku berhasil meraih tangannya , berharap bisa merasakan denyut nadi atau mendengar nafasnya biarpun tipis .Tapi semua hening ,denyut nadinya , nafasnya tak ada . Matanya tak lagi membuka . Tubuhnya mulai mendingin .

"Ha..Hagen, tak mungkin.."

Ya , Hagen sudah meninggal . Ia sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini .Sambil menelan kenyataan pahit itu aku bisa merasakan air mataku jatuh ...

Lalu semuanya gelap kembali...

* * *

><p>Anganku kemali ke masa kini . Ya semua sudah berakhir ...<p>

Aku mengambil kartu pos yang dikirim Hyoga cs . Isinya adalah pernyataan mereka yang turut berbela sungkawa dan perasaan menyesal mereka atas tragedi yang terjadi selama perang Asgard . Aku belum sempat memperlihatkannya pada kakak , besok saja .

Tapeku masih memutar lagu , dan saat aku sudah selesai beres – beres buku , menutup tirai jendela dan bersiap tidur , tapeku memutarkan lagu terakhir . Aku memutuskan mendengarkannya dengan seksama , sebagai lagu pengantar tidur.

Dentingan piano pun membuka lagu tersebut ...

_For a while to love was all we could do  
>We were young and we knew<br>And our eyes were alive  
>Deep inside we knew our love was true<br>For a while we paid no mind to the past  
>We knew love would last<br>Evry night somethin right  
>Would invite us to begin the dance <em>

_Somethin happened along the way  
>What used to be happy was sad<br>Somethin happened along the way  
>And yesterday was all we had <em>

_Reff:_

_And oh after the love has gone  
>How could you lead me on<br>And not let me stay around  
>Oh oh oh after the love has gone<br>What used to be right is wrong  
>Can love that's lost be found ?<em>

_For a while to love each other with all  
>We would ever need<br>Love was strong for so long  
>Never knew that what was<br>Wrong oh baby wasn't right  
>We tried to find what we had<br>Till sadness was all we shared  
>We were scared this affair would lead our love into <em>

_Somethin happened along the way  
>Yesterday was all we had<br>Somethin happened along the way  
>What used to be happy is sad <em>

_Somethin happened along the way  
>And yesterday was all we had <em>

_Back to reff_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh after the love has gone  
>What used to be right is wrong<br>Can love that's lost be found  
>Oh woh woh after the love has gone<br>What used to be right is wrong  
>Can love that's lost be found ?<em>

Can love that's lost be found?

Apakah cinta yang sudah hilang bisa ditemukan kembali?

Aku tersentak , dadaku terasa sakit dan sesak , meski coba kutekan , tapi perasaan ini seperti tak bisa kutampung lagi . Meski kucoba untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan ini, ternyata aku tak bisa membohongi diri sendiri...

Aku mencintai Hagen .

Ya , aku mencintainya . Aku menyadarinya saat kami ada di goa magma itu , saat tangannya yang sudah tak bernyawa itu kugenggam , barulah hati kecilku mau mengakuinya .

Air mata kembali jatuh dari mataku , hatiku berontak penuh rasa sesal .Apa yang dulu kurasa benar, sekarang menjadi salah . Anggapan bahwa Hagen tak lebih dari teman atau saudara , kini telah menjadi bumerang bagiku . Sampai kemarin aku tak bisa mengerti alasan kecemburuan Hagen , tapi kini aku bertanya – tanya apakah ini semua terjadi karena Hagen juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku ?Aku menyangkal perasaanku sendiri , tapi di saat bersamaan aku juga menolak menerima kenyataan bahwa Hagen ... Aku tak sanggup melanjutkannya lagi . Pikiranku semakin kacau..

Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat .

Di saat ia hidup , aku mengubur semua kebenaran dalam hati .Dan sekarang , jangankan berbicara, Hagen sekarang tak lebih dari mayat .

Apa yang sekarang kupunya tak lebih dari kenangan . Hari-hari yang sudah lalu ._ Yesterday was all we had .._

Benar juga lirik lagu itu . Pas sekali dengan suasana hatiku sekarang .

Tapeku terhenti . List lagunya sudah habis . Tapi lagu itu masih terus tergiang di pikiranku , bahkan saat aku tertidur .

* * *

><p>Aku terbangun .<p>

Hening , yang terdengar hanya bunyi jam dindingku .

Kulihat jam dalam kegelapan , waktu menunjukkan pukul 1 lewat . Masih subuh ._  
><em>Perapian di kamarku hampir padam . Ya ampun pantas saja aku terbangun , ternyata aku kedinginan .

Aku meraih jaketku lalu beranjak menuju perapian .Aku mengambil potongan kayu dan arang di kotak lalu melemparkannya ke perapian . Api mulai melahap kayu dan perlahan membesar . Kamarku mulai menghangat .Aku mengelap tanganku yang agak hitam sehabis memegang arang .

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lirih . Seperti suara angin .Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja .

Tapi suara aneh itu semakin lama semakin jelas , seperti sedang memanggil sebuah nama .

"Freyaa..."

Bulu kudukku berdiri .

Demi Odin , semoga saja bukan penampakan hantu atau semacamnya .Aku langsung memanjatkan doa dengan harapan setan , hantu , kuntilanak , vampire atau makhluk aneh apapun tak menghantui kamarku .

Tapi suara itu terdengar lagi kali ini seperti berada dalam mimpi , aku seperti tertarik ke arah jendela . Meski sebenarnya aku tak ingin , tapi badanku bergerak sendiri tanpa mendengarkan perintah otakku .

Tanganku menyibak gorden . Aku ternganga .

Di balik jendela ada bayangan sosok yang kukenal sedang berdiri melayang . Hagen .

Aku segera membuka jendela , angin malam yang dingin dan bersalju segera bertiup memasuki kamarku , tapi aku tak peduli . Aku bahkan tak peduli bila yang sekarang berdiri di depanku adalah hantu .

Hagen tersenyum tipis ,tubuhnya perlahan-lahan memudar ditelan angin . Aku berusaha menggapainya dan berteriak sekuat tenaga , memanggil namanya .Tapi teriakanku tertelan angin salju yang meyambar tubuhku , seakan-akan sedang menyapaku .

"Freya-sama , teruslah hidup dengan baik.."ucap Hagen . Lalu ia menghilang dan berbaur dengan terpaan salju .

" Tunggu! Tunggu dulu Hagen!"

"TUNGGU!"

Tiba-tiba mataku terbuka . Aku sedang bebaring di ranjang dengan tangan terangkat ke arah langit – langit kamar , seakan-akan sedang berusaha menggapai sesuatu .

Nafasku terengah – engah , keringat dingin mengucur dari dahiku . Rupanya aku bermimpi . Aku melihat ke jam dinding . Pukul tujuh pagi .

Aku duduk di ranjangku sambil merenungkan pesan 'arwah' Hagen dalam mimpi . Apakah ini hanya imajinasi otakku atau itu memang pesan arwah yang dikirimkan lewat mimpiku?

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarku .

"Freya, apa kau sudah bangun?"

Suara Kak Hilda . Aku memandang jendela , lalu jam dindingku , dan perapianku . Aku tersenyum , sepertinya aku tidak sedang bermimpi lagi .

"Freya? Kau ada di sana kan? "

"Iya Kak , sebentar !" sahutku sambil beranjak menuju pintu , bersiap memulai hari baruku ...

* * *

><p>Sampai sekarang aku tak tahu apakah kejadian aku melihat arwah Hagen itu hanya sekadar mimpi atau kenyataan . Tapi pesan 'arwah' itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membangkitkan semangatku untuk lebih tegar dalam menjalani hidup .<p>

Kini aku sedang mengunjungi pusara para God Warrior . Aku meletakkan rangkaian bunga shion di tengah pusara lalu berdoa unuk ketenangan jiwa mereka .

Kak Hilda sempat heran kenapa aku memilih bunga berwarna ungu itu saat aku hendak berangkat tadi .

Jawabannya simpel sekali. Karena dalam bahasa bunga , shion berarti : aku tak akan melupakanmu .

Ya , aku tak akan melupakan kalian semua . Aku tak akan melupakanmu Hagen , selama aku masih hidup ...

Selesai berdoa , aku segera pulang , menutup gerbang pemakaman Valhalla .

Layar kisah ini pun tertutup ...

Tamat

* * *

><p>AN : Fuuuh! Selesai juga .Oh ya soal bunga shion itu , nama asli bunga itu adalah aster tartaricus. Tapi di jepang di sebutnya shion ( 紫 苑 ) . Saya dapat info dari Om Google . Karena ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fic romance angst maaf kalo ceritanya jadi agak aneh , gaje , jayus nan klise dll . Bila ada kesan , pesan , kritik dan saran , silakan klik tombol review dibawah XD . Sekian dan terima kasih.


End file.
